Mortal Kombat Legacy Episode 6: Raiden
by ElfDavis
Summary: This is kinda my version of the Mortal Kombat Legacy Episode 6. It uses some of the same dialogue and story line, but with my little twist! Includes a little lovin' for Raiden! If you're not into the sappy love stories, then I wouldn't recommend. CHAPTER 3 UP! Rated T for some language and some graphic images.
1. Blue the Cutter

**A/N: Hi guys, I needed a quick break from my current fanfic, so this was born. I want to explain this first. **

**This is kind of like a remake of Mortal Kombat Legacy's Episode 6-Raiden. It uses a lot of the same dialogue, and the same ideas. I put in a few changes of my own, to make it not a perfect copy of the YouTube episode. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Blue the Cutter**

* * *

It was raining. It was raining, and she was terrified. Terrified of the thunder. Another flash of lightning almost blinded her, lighting her room for a split second. A large boom followed in it's wake. It revorbourated around her room, shaking her bed as if there had been an earthquake. She trembled in fear, cowering beneath her white blanket. She curled herself into a tight ball and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping beyond hope that she would finally find sleep in this hellhole.

* * *

"Get up." A gruff voice ordered, ripping the blanket off her skinny body. Anger flared through her, and she abruptly stood up, coming face-to-face with her handler. She narrowed her eyes at him and shouted in annoyance.

"That's MY blankie!" She screamed, some of her spit flying into her handler's face. He wiped it away slowly, looking very angry.

"Lucille Blue, sit down!" he barked, bringing his hand back to hit her. Lucille cowered away, tucking herself into a ball, wrapping her thin arms around her bony knees.

"Please don't hit me again! I'll be good! I'll be a good girl! Just don't hurt me..." She sobbed, whimpering the last sentence. The handler put his hand down and grabbed his clipboard, going on as if nothing had happened.

"Lucille Blue. Patient 6001. You are to take Prozac two times a day, Elavin three times per day after meals, and Trofranil once a day." Lucille nodded. She thought once again about telling him that she hated being called Lucille. She much preferred Blue. She thought about this daily, yet she still hasn't said a word about her prefrance in names. She hung her head against her knees, still annoyed that Dr. Ramsay hasn't left yet.

"Your medicine, Lucille." _Oh yeah._ Blue sighed and stood, holding out her hand to accept he two grayish colored pills. The doctor offered her a glass of water, and she accepted it gratefully. She couldn't remember the last time she had drank water. She popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with a quick swig of water-but not really, of course-she hid the pills underneath her tongue until Dr. Ramsay turned around, to which she spit them out and ungracefully shoved them in her bra. Every morning. The same thing. The same exact routine.

And Blue was incredibly bored of it all.

"Now Lucille, today you and the other patients get to go outside!" reminded her somewhat excitedly. She rolled her eyes. _Oh, shove it up your ass._ Dr. Ramsay suddenly glanced at her and gasped in surprise. He grabbed her wrists roughly and stared at them in horror.

"Lucille. Did you do this last night?" He asked with an icy calmness. Blue shook her head. Although she was indeed lying. She HAD cut herself last night. She had enjoyed it so much, releasing her pent up anger, feeling the cold pinprick of the old paperclip she had stolen from one of the classrooms.

The pain felt so incredibly amazing, the feeling of blood flowing out of her body. _Her_ blood. She was in control, something she longed for so much in her hectic life. She loved every minute of it, every second. She cuts daily, as much as possible. Whenever she's alone. Her forearms, her wrists, her thighs.

Everywhere.

Her personal record: 27 cuts in one day. They watched her more carefully now, not allowing her to get close to anything remotely sharp. But she was clever. She hid her tools of destruction in her pillowcase. They never looked there. She was only able to reach 8-13 a day. It angered her that she couldn't cut deep enough with a paperclip. What she needed was a _razor_.

"Lucille. I know you're lying." Ramsay gritted his teeth while taking out a roll of gauze from his bag. He wrapped her bloody wrist and stared into her blue eyes.

"You need to stop doing this, Lucille." He growled, anger sparking in his hazel eyes. Blue stayed silent.

"My name is Blue." She whispered inaudibly. She stared at her white shoes which blended into the white floor. And the white walls...and the bed...and the chair. The doctor motioned for her to follow, and she obeyed. Blue followed him out the-unsurprisingly-white door. She crept out into the hallway, squeaking in surprise when her door slammed shut behind her.

Dr. Ramsay led her down a long corridor, taking a left, then a right, leading her to the large outdoor area for the patients at Meadowbrook. The doctor dismissed himself, leaving Blue alone with a few other patients and three gaurds. The twenty three year old woman sighed and walked to her usual spot in the very corner of the large courtyard. Soon, she was almost there. Walking over a small hill, she made her way to the spot and paused. She squinted. What...was _that_?

"Lucille!" She heard one of the guards shout from across the yard. "It's time to go inside!" another shouted. She ignored them and jogged toward the odd phenomena in the corner of the yard. There was a huge circular indentation in the ground, tearing up the sod and showing off the brown dirt underneath. She rushed to the edge of the large hole and peeked inside, expecting nothing. To her surprise, there was indeed something in the crater.

Some_one_.

Her eyes widened when she saw the shape of a man dressed in white.

Blue peered at the man in curiosity. He looked to be in his early thirties, and was scruffy in a ruggedly handsome sort of way. Blue was quickly captivated by this man.

"Wow." She whispered.

She crawled into the crater, closer to the man. She stared at the man, facisnation sparking in her bright blue eyes. He wore perfectly white robes and Blue was immediately curious as to how he wasn't dirty.

"Hello?" she whispered louder. "Are you okay? She reached out and gently shook the man's shoulder. Immediately, his eyes snapped open, looking positively electrifying. Blue gasped, jumping back into the wall of the crater. His electrified eyes faded into a dark gray. Lucy stared into his eyes, her brilliant blues colliding with the man's steely grays.

"Where are you from?" Blue whimpered. The man blinked. Blue's voice seemed to jar him from his thoughts. The man struggled to get up, throwing up an odd blue liquid that kind of smelled like antifreeze. Blue gasped as the poor man threw up all over the bottom of the crater. Just as she was going to ask if he was alright, the guards interrupted her.

"Lucille! I told you, it's time to go inside!" one of them yelled, coming up behind her. The other two followed in his wake. "Hey! Who the fuck is that?!" he yelled, pointing at Blue's newfound friend. She scrambled to stand, blocking the guard's path.

"I found him! He's mine!" she shouted. One of the guards came forward, grabbing her. She struggled to get out of his hold. "No! Get the fuck off me!" she screamed, still trying to wriggle herself free. The third guard stepped forward, pulling out a needle.

"Don't want me to have to do _this _again, do you?" he threatened, to which Blue stopped struggling. She glanced towards her white-robed friend and found that he had already crawled out of the crater, and was staggering towards the outer fence.

"Shit!" the guard holding her shouted. "Where do you think you're going?" he yelled at the man, who simply ignored him. He threw her to the ground and stalked towards the man, the other guards following. One guard tried to grab him, but the mysterious male whirled around and punched him in the face. Blue gasped at the man's boldness. The said man spun toward a guard coming behind him, executing a punch to his abdomen, a kick to the knee, and a punch to the face all in rapid succession. It was clear. This man knew how to _fight_. Once he was finished with the second guard, he ignored the third and started climbing the fence.

Which appeared to be his undoing.

The third guard grabbed the man by his shoulders and peeled him off the fence, shoving him face-first into the dirt. Blue gasped as the guard took out the dreaded needle.

"No! No! Don't hurt him!" she screeched as the guard readied himself to sedate the man.

"Let go of me!" the man shouted. Blue was surprised that he could even talk.

"Let me go!" he screamed as the needle pierced his neck. Blue counted to five, and the man went still. Her eyes teared up, the cerulean blue orbs looking even brighter in the warm afternoon sun.

The guards took hold of the strange man and dragged him back to the facility.

_Meadowbrook._

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my first chapter! Depending on how things go, I'll probably have about three to four chapters in this one-shot! Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**-ElfDavis**


	2. Enter: Raiden

**Hey y'all! I decided to publish two chapters so you'd know what was going on. Something I would definitely recommend is seeing the YouTube episode of Mortal Kombat: Legacy. My fanfic isn't _exactly _like it, but it may help you get a feel for everything. My version is a bit more lovey-dovey than the YouTube version. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat: Legacy. If I did, it would be the shit. No joke.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Enter: Raiden**

* * *

**Raiden POV**

My eyes snapped open, staring into a white wall. I rolled over, grunting at my awful headache. I found that the entirety of the room was white. Even the table I sat on was white. I leaned against the white wall and saw that it was padded in small sections, much like a quilt. I put my hand against the soft surface and pushed down. The wall sprang back like a matress's bedspring. I arched my eyebrow at the odd material.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me and I threw up an odd blue liquid all over the table, which I recognized as my blood. I sighed and gagged at the slight antifreeze-like smell of my blood. I threw up again, still, my blood staining the white room with a large patch of blue. _Where am I?_ I thought weakly. As if on cue, a man dressed in a white lab coat entered the room.

"Where am I?!" I shouted. "What have you done to me?" I glanced at the blue stain on the table, floor, and wall of the room.

"It is the effects of the Ketamine injection we had to give you to calm down. You assaulted two of our guards." _Ketamine? Isn't that the stuff they use to sedate animals?_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered what I needed to find out from this man.

"Where am I?" I shouted, louder this time. My voice didn't even echo around the room, for I was a god. Our voices never echoed. The doctor seemed surprised at my outburst.

"You are in the Meadowbrook Mental Patient Facility, or MMPF." The doctor answered curtly. _Oh my. I was in a building full of…crazy people?_

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted. "You must let me go!" I jumped from the table and rushed at the doctor. He took out a needle and plunged it into my neck. It stung slightly, and I hissed in pain. Suddenly, my legs felt weak. As did my arms. The odd, numbed-up feeling spread through my entire body. I collapsed face-first on the ground. The doctor chuckled.

"Well John Doe. It seems that you may have a problem with…hostility." With that, I faded into a dark pit of nothingness.

* * *

I woke. Strangely enough, I found myself sitting up. I looked down and saw that I was restrained to a metal chair. _What the…_

"Ah, I see you have awakened, John Doe!" the doctor exclaimed. He clicked a button on a small black device balancing on a tripod. _A video camera? Why are they filming me?_ The doctor clicked another button on a smaller device and set it on the table. He took a seat and stared at me

"Alright. Today is March 5th of twenty-eleven. This is session one with John Doe. Age unknown. No known relatives. Patient _appeared _at Meadowbrook three days ago, seemingly out of nowhere. Patient 6001 discovered John Doe near the outer edge of the facility to which John Doe attempted to escape…" I tuned out what he was saying. _Who was Patient 6001? Was it that girl that awoke me from my slumber? And who in the Netherealm was John Doe?_ I decided to speak.

"Who is John Doe?" I commanded more that asked.

"You, of course." The doctor replied, surprised. My browed arched in question

"That is not my name." I stated, steel edging my voice The doctor tilted his head, mentally asking who I was. "I am Raiden. Lord Raiden, God of Thunder. Protecter of Earthrealm."

The doctor stared at me skeptically. He pushed his wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, writing what seemed to my name on a notepad.

"Okay, _Lord Raiden._ Do you know how you came to Meadowbrook?" I shrugged.

"I was battling Shinnok and he defeated me. I prayed to the Elder Gods that they would spare my life. I suppose that's why I ended up here." I explained quickly. The doctor raised his eyebrows in my direction, I copied him, and he glared at me.

"If I may ask, who is Shinnok?" the doctor jotted down a few notes and I just stared at him. It was obvious that he didn't believe me. I suppose that would be why I ended up in a mental hospital. My lips stayed shut in response to his question. He didn't need to know who Shinnok was. What he _did _ need to know, was that I needed to get out.

"You must let me go." I commanded. The doctor raised a thin gray eyebrow.

"I cannot. You need be treated." Rage burned through me at the doctor's answer. I felt my body crackle with electricity. After attempting to force my lightning onto the doctor several times to no avail, I gave up. I was much too weak. _Most likely from the Ketamine_.

"You must! I have to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for the freedom of Earthrealm. If I'm not present, the Earth will be overtaken by Shao Kahn, and I guarantee that you all will die." The doctor chuckled and wrote down another note. I sent him a furious glare. _He still doesn't believe me!_

"And who is Shao Kahn?"

I groaned in annoyance. "The Emperor of Outworld." I grumbled.

"Outworld?"

"Yes, it is a realm alternate to Earth's." I replied, earning a few more notes in the steno pad.

"A parallel universe?" He asked. I mentally smacked my forehead. What some now call a _facepalm_.

"No." I answered simply. The doctor huffed and erased one of his scribbles. We stared at each other for quite a long time before the doctor stood.

"It was nice talking, _Lord Raiden._ I am Dr. Ramsay." The doctor walked over to me, needle in hand. I shouted obscenities in his direction. He ignored my cries as he skillfully inserted the needle into my neck.

"Sweet dreams…" he chuckled.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Blue sulked, sitting in the game room with the other unlucky prisoners trapped in this hell-hole. She stared at her wrist, seven new slits nice and bandaged up. It had been exactly one month and two days since the man had appeared in the courtyard, and she had only seen glimpse of him being wheeled around the corner, or being led into the interrogation room. It angered her to no end that she wasn't able to talk to him. He was different. Like her.

A long beep sounded, signaling the entrance of yet another patient. Blue turned, expecting Sid and his ranting of demonic forces and his alignment with Satan. But to her immediate surprise, it was the man she had found in the crater. As soon as they left him, she jumped out of her chair and ran over to him. His slate gray eyes studied her, recognition flickering in his orbs.

"Lucille?" he asked. "The woman who woke me? Patient 6001?" Blue nodded excitedly. She led them to a table with a half-finished puzzle spread across its surface.

"Call me Blue." She informed him, immediately embarrassed at her boldness. The man nodded slowly, as if running the name around in his mind.

"Blue. That's nice. It suits you." . Her heart fluttered in her chest at his compliment. His deep tenor voice just about lulled her to sleep, her name rolling off his tongue so beautifully. She was immediately captivated by this ruggedly handsome man.

"What is _your_ name?" she asked quietly.

"I am Lord Raiden. God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm."

* * *

**Yeeeaaahh, I kinda meant for this chapter to be a bit longer. But, OH WELL! Looks like you'll have to wait for it! Lol! I hope you are all enjoying this. The next chapter may or may not be up before my Womanizer chapter. Not quite sure at this point. They are both about half-done. So! R&R my little lemondrops! **

**-Elf-motherfucking-Davis**


	3. Packs

**A/N: Why hello, my fanfiction friends! It has been much too long between updates for this epic one-shot. Yeah, when I said that there is going to be about three chapters...I lied. I'm planning for there to be about 4-6. It just depends on how everything goes. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction 'Womanizer'! I'm working on an update right now, and I'm hoping that it will be up sometime later this week. Because it's SPRING BREAK! Yaay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Warning: There is some blood and references to actual events that happen in insane asylums. Yes, all of the things that I describe here are true. It is truly awful that human beings were ever treated like this, but I must warn you that things may get graphic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat: Legacy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Packs **

* * *

"I am Lord Raiden. God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm." Blue's eyes widened in shock and horror. The Thunder God looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I-I don't like thunder much." She stammered, her cheeks glowing pink. Heat spread across her face in embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"It is so scary. And loud." She whispered. The man smirked slightly. _Damn. He looked incredibly sexy right now._

"The thunder will not hurt you. I'll make sure of it." Raiden vowed solemnly. Blue nodded in appreciation. Although he claimed to be a thunder god, she was still a bit skeptical. While he _was _really hot, he didn't _look_ much like a god…

Raiden shrugged and started putting together the puzzle, since it didn't seem that he had anything better to do. In no time, Blue joined him, and they worked in silence, grateful for each other's company in this hellhole.

Blue reached across the table to grab a puzzle piece that seemed to have a chair leg imprinted onto it, and her sleeve slid up. Gasping, she pushed it back down and prayed that her new friend hadn't seen anything.

No such luck. Raiden's steely grey eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered. He softly took Blue's hand in his and gently slid the sleeve up to her elbow. He stared at the scars for a long while before looking at her with a concerned expression etched on his face.

"Who did this?" he asked quietly.

"I-I did." Blue whimpered.

"_You _did? Why?"

Blue hung her head in shame. She didn't answer his question. Only stared at her feet. She felt Raiden slowly unwrapping the new bandages, and looked up. Blue scanned his eyes for a look of disgust or rejection, but didn't find anything. He lightly touched her self-inflicted wounds with care.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ramsay shouted, storming towards Raiden and Blue. Raiden looked at Blue with a sense of urgency and muttered something under his breath. She suddenly felt serene and extremely calm. He pulled away and stood, facing Dr. Ramsay. The doctor injected him with Kedemine, and Raiden collapsed in an odd heap. Normally, Blue would've jumped up and shouted at Ramsay, but she found that she was too much at peace to do it. She didn't want to move at all. Blue glanced at her exposed arm, and gasped lightly, her stunning blue eyes widening. Her newest slits were…disappearing. Once they were gone, Blue's odd trance-like state disappeared, and she tried to compose herself. She found that to be a nearly impossible task. _This man truly was a God!_ Then a thought came to mind. _If he is a God, then what is he doing in this awful place?_

* * *

Raiden awoke and found himself sitting in the wheelchair again. He scanned his surroundings and realized that they were much different than the ones he was used to. There was a large metal table in the middle of the room, and buckets of water near the corners of the room. He shivered with the intense amount of cold he felt. It was _beyond _cold. It was _freezing_. The God chuckled at the thought of Sub Zero having a hay-day in this room. The cryomancer loved cold weather. He even claimed that cold weather had healing qualities to cryomancers.

Raiden stopped his chuckling when he heard keys jingling, and a metal door to the left opened, then shut. The Thunder God glared at the man in the white doctors coat. He didn't recognize him, but immediately took him to be a threat.

"Why hello…Lord Raiden?" The doctor paused, but shrugged and continued. "You were taking off Lucille Blue's bandages, and you are, by Dr. Ramsay's orders, being punished via 'Packs'." _Packs? What in the Netherrealm is Packs?_ The doctor came behind Raiden's chair and wheeled him towards the metal table.

"I will inject you with a very low dose of Kedemine so that you won't struggle, but you will still be able to feel your punishment." The doctor laughed, and for a moment, it almost reminded Raiden of Quan Chi's laugh. Raiden would've rather been stuck in a cold room with Quan Chi than this doctor any day. The doctor roughly stabbed the needle into Raiden's arm and the god immediately felt exrtremely tired. The doctor lifted Raiden out of his chair and leaned him against the table. Raiden could stand, but it was very difficult.

The doctor went over the the tubs of water and pulled out about a half-dozen bedsheets, dripping with water. He made his way over to Raiden and set the sheets onto the metal bed. The doctor grabbed the first sheet and quickly wrapped Raiden in it. Raiden squirmed, but found movement very hard due to how tightly the doctor had wrapped the sheet. This went on about six or seven more times until Raiden felt like a mummy of sorts. The doctor hoisted him up onto the bed and forced Raiden to lie down. Almost as soon as his back touched the metal, Raiden was bone-chillingly cold. The cold water from the sheets soaked straight through his clothes, and seemed to go straight to his bones. The Thunder God shivered in an effort to warm himself, but it proved to be futile. When the doctor saw his discomfort, he laughed and clicked what seemed to be a stop watch.

"Alright, _Lord Raiden_. You have another two hours and fifty-nine minutes to go. Enjoy your stay!" The doctor seemed to think that this was funny and laughed once again. He left the room, and Raided quickly started to think of ways to escape. The Kedemine had already worn off, and he thrashed around in an attempt to free himself from the tightly wrapped sheets. This also proved to be pointless.

After what seemed like an eternity of trying over and over to loosen the sheets around his body, Raiden finally gave up. There was no escape. At all. He would have to suffer through this awful torture. He sat there, the cold seeping to his bones in icy ribbons. What he wouldn't give for there to at least be someone to talk to. To take his mind off of this cold.

He lay there, thinking of Blue. She was different from most people he kept himself in contact with. She seemed to be on the brink of insanity, yet also seemed like the most sane person he knew. She had the most stunning blue eyes that reminded him of a certain Cryomancer. But hers weren't quite as dark as Sub Zero's. Hers were more like the sky instead of a cold ocean storm. Her eyes were possibly the most beautiful thing about her, as well as her awkward personality. She seemed so flustered around him all the time, and he figured it was because of shyness.

Then his thoughts drifted to the cuts he had found on her arms. This thought saddened him. _Why would she harm herself?_ Raiden had never heard of such a thing. He wished that he could rid her of her scars for good, but that would mean using up even more of his precious energy that he needed to save up to leave this place. He didn't know yet of how he would do it, since creating a portal was definitely out of the question. Perhaps teleportation? _No. That requires too much energy._ Raiden was definitely not planning on staying here for any longer than absolutely required. He would have to think of something else…

* * *

Blue sat in her white room on her white bed in her white pajamas, staring at her white shoes. There was too much paleness in this room. It desperately needed some color…Red seemed like a good choice.

Blue reached into her pillowcase and strode over to her bathroom, shutting the door and leaning against it. She rolled up her sleeve on the arm that Raiden had healed not three hours prior. There was a small patch of perfectly pink, healthy skin in place of the seven cuts she had made on her wrist just this morning. It was the perfect spot for what she was going to try to do now. Blue fingered the razor blade and stared at it in awe. She had forgotten all about it, but had found it hidden in the sole of her shoe about an hour ago. Excitement coursed through her veins as they screamed to be cut open, to let the blood flow in endless amounts across the white-tiled floor. She only had one chance to do this, for afterwards, they would take away her newfound blade, and she would never see it again.

Blue positioned the sharp blade across her wrist and took at deep breath. She slowly ran the razor across the vein and hissed in pain. She _loved _this feeling. The feeling of all the pain and sorrow flowing out of her body in a small stream of red.

But this was not enough. Blue ran the blade across the same cut, making it even deeper. Her blood flowed a bright crimson and dripped down to the tile floor. She felt almost high off the euphoric feeling of all the depression slipping away.

But not even this was enough. Blue knew what she wanted to do. She had wanted to do this ever since her brothers had been taken away, ever since her mother had commited suicide, and ever since her father had abused her in ways that no father should.

She was going to kill herself. Right here. Right now. This was her chance to make everything right. Nobody would miss her. Nobody would even know she was gone. Dr. Ramsay would be happy that he had one less crazy to deal with. The nurses would be glad that they wouldn't have to clean the blood off of the bathroom floor any longer. Blue knew it. She was ready.

Blue positioned the blade on the biggest vein on her arm that she could see and started to saw away at her skin. Red blood poured out of her arm in a sad river, splattering the bathroom floor with beautiful crimson designs. The immense pain that Blue felt just about crippled her, sending her to her knees. She loved this. It was truly too bad that this could only happen once.

Blue fell to her face and screamed one last, pain-filled scream before she felt herself slipping away. Black swirled into her vision, and she knew that she was almost gone. She tried to think one last happy thought before she left this world, and found herself thinking of Raiden. The God who had healed her. Right as the world faded into darkness, a thought ran across Blue's mind.

_I think I love him._

* * *

**A/N: Eesh! A sad chapter indeed! Sorry for all of those who may have been disgusted by what Blue has just done, but...whatever, okay? She was depressed, and needed a way out. And no, this fanfiction is not over yet! Raiden must still get out of Meadowbrook!**

**And yes, Packs is indeed real. I have researched and read books about insane asylums so that I can capture exactly what happens, so that I can give you readers a bit of a flash into the life of someone who was forced to do these things. I haven't even gotten to the Lobotomy yet...**

**So yes, an update. Finally. Hopefully another will be coming soon so that you readers will not be left hanging for too long! **

**Read and Review! Love you all!**

**-ElfDavis**


End file.
